Prom Night
by Nightmouse ninja
Summary: Bella goes to the senior prom with her best friend Jacob considering that Edward, major nerd, is at a national final competition for Robotics. Nerd. Please R&R! cute.


**Prom Night**

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I went to my senior prom. It was great. And yes, I am writing a one-shot about it. It's twilight fanfiction, if you didn't figure that out by the catergory. Anyways... let me know what you think in a review!! (: Getting on with the story now.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I think it should be pointed out quite immediately that I hate putting on dresses. I really, intensely, passionately, with every plausible reason in my mind, accurately, detest the actual wearing of dresses. I don't like picking them out, trying them on in the shop, staring at them incessantly online for hours, watching ever hard-earned penny I've ever had wasted on a bolt of fabric that will grace my body once (ONCE) in my entire life, trying to find shoes that match and don't make my feet look like they belong to a duck, figuring out the jewelry and the makeup, the hair and the purse... it is all just a great waste of time, life, and reason.

I haven't even got a proper date to prom.

Alice is going with Jasper, her new boyfriend. They've never actually been on an official date yet, senior prom will be their first date, and Alice is completely jazzed.... no pun intended.

Rosalie has her eye on this new guy, Emmett, but wants to go "with friends" because her break up with Quil was a rather awkward one. Not difficult, no, she didn't really have a problem breaking up with him, and he didn't really have any hard feelings... it's just been extremely uncomfortable at the lunch table for the past month. Emmett's sitting with us as well, along with Jasper and Alice, Rose, and me, and Quil and Embry.

Embry isn't going to the prom. He's the baby of the group, only a sophomore, and therefore uneligable to attend such an event as senior prom.

I'm going with Jacob. He's my best friend, and has been since freshman year. I love him dearly, he's a great dancer and has a wonderful sense of style. The only falling out we've ever had was when he hit on the boy I'm in love with... I took it very personally.

The boy I'm in love with, the seventeen year old perfect senior in high school, Edward Cullen, does not attend the same school as I do. He goes to Forks Central High, and I'm at Forks West. And... Edward Cullen happens to be the biggest nerd at Forks Central. He's got a 4.62 GPA, and he's the captian of the First Robotics Team, SilverFork. Yeah, he came up with the name.

The fact that Edward Cullen is such a nerd is the reason that I am unable to go to the prom with him. While I'm dancing away to some bad song that the pathetic DJ picks, Edward is going to be in Atlanta, Georiga for a National Robotics Competition. I know, amazing that there's enough people admitting their interest in robots to create a national competition. But whatever, apparantly nerd is in, right? I guess so-- I mean, I was absolutely infactuated with the biggest nerd in Forks.

The best thing about Edward being out of town during the prom is that I do not have to make him put up with my inferior dancing skills. Built in excuse to save him from such danger. I'm a terrible dancer. I have no beat, and I don't know the difference between a tango and a grind. They all look basically the same to me.

The worst thing about Edward being out of town is that I have to put up with the annoying Alice, who insists that I just don't go if I can't find the proper date. Of course, that's what Jacob is for.

So, here I was, standing in the dress section of the JC Penny's shop in town, staring dubiously at the mess of tulle of which I was expected to not only distinguish, but find something I found attractive and fitting for dancing. Basically, I was set up with an impossible task.

Lucky for me, I had two of my friends from Forks Central, Angela and Jessica, along with Edward to help me find such a non-existant item. Angela and Jess thought it was very kind of Edward to help me find a dress, thinking it was just the cuteness of young love. In fact, he was afraid he would be in the doghouse... not put there by me but by Alice, who, for some unknown reason, had control of my social calender, and therefore had a significantly more dangerous bad side than myself.

Angela and Jessica dove into the task at hand, finding multiple dresses for each other and themselves, until the piles in their hands were too heavy to carry. Yes, tulle is very heavy in excess. Everything they were holding was either pink, red, or white. Or a strange mix.

After an excessive amount of time spent trying each dress on, standing in front of the mirror, talking to their reflection and each other, consulting the sales associates, each of them had their dress options narrowed to completely picked out. Somehow, even though I didn't see them leave at any point to fetch shoes and other mindless accessories, they had those picked out as well. We spent five minutes in the shoe department, simply finding the right sizes for each of them.

This confused me slightly.

"How is it possible that you've already picked out your shoes? You've not been to the section itself yet!" Edward apparently shared my sentiment.

"Edward, you fool," Jessica rolled her eyes at him, "Online."

That was all that was said on the matter. I assumed I shouldn't push any further, considering that I was supposed to be accustomed to such things. I guess. I didn't really know, actually.

After Angela and Jessica had everything picked out, Angela had a red strapless dress that was embellished nicely in the bodice, Jessica had a halter white dress with colourful floral designs, both picked out lovely silver strappy shoes and silver dangle earrings and bracelets with diamond accents (to match); they decided that it was my turn.

"We saved the best for last." Jessica squealed as she looked me up and down. I shuddered at her facial expression. It was obvious that she was sizing me up and deciding on exactly how much tulle I could handle before I died.

"Stop worrying, Bella." Angela said reassuringly. "We won't hurt you." Then, hand in hand, they skipped off toward the mountain of tulle in the store, leaving it up to Edward to get me near the dresses. I'm sure it would be a daunting task, I didn't believe Angela in the least when she tried to calm me down, nothing good ever came from tulle. However, geeky Edward with his pocket protector and protractor sticking out of his high water jeans pocket grabbed my hand and headed straight for the disaster zone.

I kind of wanted to cry. I guess when you're a nerd of the most official kind, with a pocket protector in your polo pocket and a protractor in you jeans pocket, along with being captian of the Robots Team in Forks and a higher GPA than the validictorian at Forks West, nothing was scary.

Or maybe it was because he knew that he wouldn't have to deal with me on the actual day that I would wear the thing. Perhaps the idea of Atlanta made picking out a dress for your new girlfriend quite easy. Nothing special. Especially when she was going to the prom with her gay best friend. That had to make it even easier for him.

So, I took a deep breath through my mouth and let it out through my nose slowly, and swallowed my fear of tulle and decided firmly that I would go to prom. In a dress. That had tulle. Deep breath. Calm. And... jump off the nearest bridge.

**THE PROM**

"Heels?!" I shouted as Alice showed me the shoes that I would (emphasis on the word would, I didn't have a choice in the matter at all) be wearing tonight to my senior prom. I looked at them. They were a sight to behold. If anyone could possibly be afraid of whatever the material is that makes strappy heels, the torturous material that was obviously not biodegradable or environmentally safe, it was me. Yes, I was afraid of the plastic/fabric small straps that held on the torture device to my poor feet.

Alice nodded, the smile of hostile fashion victory far from her face. She meant business, and I guess there was nothing I could do anyway, considering that Jacob was downstairs in my living room, being interrogated by my younger brother Seth, and had been for the past twenty minutes.

I sighed loudly and grabbed the foreign objects, thrusting my feet into them without any emotion. As I tried to stand, I felt like crying. I hated heels.

Alice helped me down the stairs, probably because she didn't want me to break the heel on the offensive shoe accidentally-on-purpose, using my clumsy gait to some positive use. Too bad. I couldn't go to prom with a broken ankle.

While I was on the stairs, I could hear Seth's commanding voice float up the stairs.

"And what are your intentions?"

I couldn't help but laugh. It was cute what Seth was doing, seeing as he's only eight years old, it made it a thousand times cuter. However, Seth was a very dramatic kid. I really hoped that for his own benefit, Jacob took the question seriously.

"Well, I plan to take your sister to prom and give her the best dance experience of her life thus far. She's my best friend, Seth, I couldn't let anything bad happen to her." I smiled as I listened to Jake. He was so sweet.

I got down the stairs okay, and the mandatory pictures (including the exchange of boutioneer and corsage) and the group pictures: Leah, Jasper, Alice, Jacob, Rosalie, and myself. We all matched each other enough without being creepily similar, which was good. I didn't fall on my face and break my nose, which was good as well.

For dinner we all went to Long Horn. It was the general favourite place to eat, both Leah and Jacob being extremely partial to steak. Some old guy named James came by and made sure to announce to Jasper and Jacob exactly how lucky they were to have such lovely dates. It was awkward, and we spent a large part of the evening laughing about the absolute embarrassment.

Jacob wanted to get to the prom first, at eight o'clock exactly when it started. It was fine by me, I didn't really care either way. It's not like I could get any geekier by association or anything. And it wasn't like the idea of being there the whole time bothered me so much. I was really into the idea of having a great time by this point. So, we left Long Horn early and got to the prom at seven fifty-five.

Even though we parked close to the door... we didn't get to the door until eight oh-five. I am really slow walking when I'm wearing death-trap heels.

The dance floor was completely empty. There was one group in front of us, a group of people that I didn't really know, so we ignored them for the most part. Not that it mattered, they stayed off the dance floor. A fast song was playing, and Jacob dragged me onto the floor as soon as he found the opportunity. I laughed at his enthusiam, and moved my arms in a perpendicular motion, a common fashion of dancing for those with no beat or coordination.

The DJ must have been in love with someone, or just very tired, because the second song of prom was a sappy slow one. Jacob smiled at me and put both of his hands on my waist, straightening his arms so I was standing a good two feet away from him. Taking the cue, I placed both of my arms, locked, on his shoulders, and looked around the room. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me from the sheer silliness.

"I feel like I'm really connecting to you." Jacob said in a high pitched, whiny voice. It sounded like he was in middle school. I laughed out loud, throwing my head back and allowing loud guwaffes to pass my lips. Jake laughed too, just not as flambuoyantly as I did.

"I think I might be falling in love with you." I said in a whiny, middle school voice when I stopped laughing so hard.

"This dance is just so amazing." he said.

"I think you are a great dancer." I said.

"Can we go steady?" he said.

I lost it at this point, pulling him into a hug for making me laugh so hard. This prom was great already, and it was only ten minutes in.

After an hour or so, the entire dance floor was pulsating with dancing bodies. I was exceedingly thirsty, so I took a cup of punch. I don't remember much after that.

The next morning, I woke up still in my prom dress, with a sleeping Jacob lying next to me. His hair was mussed, and knowing his obsession with it, I pushed it out of his eyes and straightened it, so when he woke up it would look normal. I looked around for my phone, knowing I should probably at least call Charlie or Renee and tell them that I was still alive, but when I found it, I saw that I didn't have any missed calls, and only a text message from Rosalie.

_Hey Bella,_

_It's Emm. I'm using Rose's phone. Sorry I didn't tell you about the punch last night. Don't worry, you hold your liquor very well. Nothing that would be that horrid on youtube happened, and I made sure to break all the camera phones just in case. Sorry!_

_Emmett_

Oh great. I guess the good news is that I can hold my liquor. There's the silver lining in this.

I shook Jacob awake. He offered to make me breakfast and give me some advil for my head, which I accepted greatfully. He also informed me that he had called my parents the night before and told them the whole situation. They trusted him completely, and he was going to drive me home. I wasn't even grounded for getting smashed, if I could prove that it was unintentional. And lucky for me, I had the text message to prove it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** No, this isn't exactly how my prom went. My dress didn't have any tulle. Haha. Tell me if you liked it by reviewing or sending me a PM!! (: I shall love you all exceedingly! (:

Until next time,

BrokenTopaz


End file.
